custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox
Sandbox is a gamemode available in Slendytubbies III. It was added in the Update v1.28 It can either be chosen to be played in Singleplayer or Multiplayer. The latter allows for more players to play. The creator of the server gets full access to the console but can also enable it for other players. Trivia * It is very reminiscent of the Admin Console. Spawn AI = As part of the console, there are two tabs: * Spawn AI (Enemy) * Spawn AI (Ally) Both do the same thing: Spawning characters from the Survival Mode, which can be the enemies, mini-bosses and bosses. Spawn AI (Enemy) The characters will attack the player except if the player is dead, playing as the camera or an enemy, or disabling the AI. Their health is red. Spawn AI (Ally) The characters will attack every characters that are added as enemies. They will remain idle if there is no enemies around or if the AI is disabled. Their health is blue. Exclusive NPCs Trivia * The Chainsaw Worker, Blue Workers and Military Soldiers are all exclusive to the Sandbox Mode. * Because of being coded to deal a lot of melee damage, the Announcer is the strongest enemy of the game, having high chances to win against any other bosses. * Despite being coded to have half of the health of a boss, a single Brute is able to beat Po on her first phase on the Impossible Difficulty. |-| Play As... = This part of the console can be used to transform the player into any character of their choice that can be controlled in Versus. With the addition of the player's avatar, which will turn the player back to normal, and the camera, which allows the player to move everywhere and to be immune to any kind of attacks. Playing as another character give to the player an immunity to the enemies' attacks. Trivia * Playing as the Shadow Tubbie darkens the pointview. * Since the Update v.1295, it is the only way for the Mini-Bosses, a Security Droid and The Announcer to be playable. It is also the only place where Tinky Winky with his classic appearance appears. * It has been shown in a video posted by Taste Gaming, that Survival versions of monsters with special abilities, teleporting capabilities, and increased health will be playable in a future update. |-| Give Weapon = This part of the console has two tabs: * Give Weapon (Self) * Give Weapon (All-Players) Using this option allows the player(s) to give themselves any weapon from the Survival Mode. Trivia * There was a bug in the Outskirts (Day) map where the player could not obtain weapons. This was fixed in the 1.29 update. |-| Change Soundtrack = This section allows the players to change the soundtrack of their server to most of the soundtrack from the game, featuring two tracks exclusive to the Sandbox Mode. When one of the soundtrack is chosen, the map's original ambiance won't return for the rest of the game. * The track Two Sides was originally planned to be the Yeti Tubbie's battle theme. Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Gamemode